


to know you

by transkylo (captainandor)



Series: when the lights are low [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Sex, Trans Character, idiots falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainandor/pseuds/transkylo
Summary: “It may come as a surprise to you, but I don’t usually spend diplomatic trips in bed with pretty boys.” His hand drifts up to play with a strand of Kylo’s hair that’s spilled onto his shoulder. His hair tie had come loose at some point last night – his hopes of finding it before leaving the room this morning are dim.“You don’t?” Kylo’s eyebrow quirks, “But you’re sogoodat it.”“That,” Hux replies, tapping an elegant finger against the centre of Kylo’s chest, “Is just for you.”





	to know you

**Author's Note:**

> when will these idiots admit their feelings for one another? we just don't know
> 
> unedited bc reading over my own smut writing makes me cringe so pls ignore any typos I will see them eventually

The air is cool on Kylo’s back when he blinks awake, bedsheets pooled low around his hips, the early morning sunlight filtering through the gap between the curtains where they’d lazily been drawn across the French doors the night before. He stifles a yawn, stretching his arms and legs as far as they’ll go, and blinks his eyes open when he feels his hand bumping against something solid and warm. Turning his head to the side, Kylo’s face to face with Hux, who’s lying on his side, propped up on one elbow, reading something on his phone. When he feels Kylo’s attention on him, he lowers the screen, dropping the phone on the mattress somewhere behind him, and smiles. 

“Good morning,” he greets. His eyes crinkle at the corners ever so slightly, all of his hard edges softened in the early morning light, and it suits him. Kylo could get used to this, he realises, and hastily pushes the notion away. It’s dangerous, and he won’t dwell on it. 

“Nngh,” he grumbles in response, rubbing one of his eyes, heavy with lingering sleep. “God, you’re one of those morning people, aren’t you. What time is it?” 

Hux glances over at the bedside table, the little green lights on the alarm clock blinking back at him. “Six forty-five.” He replies, tilting his head, “I suppose I am. Though – I must admit, I’ve lingered in bed a lot longer this morning than usual.” 

Kylo feels himself smiling, though he still feels groggy, his movements sluggish, and rolls onto his side to face Hux properly, head resting on the pillow as he looks up at the other man. His eyelashes look almost golden where the light catches them, the bridge of his nose dusted with freckles to match. “God.” He says, “You’re awful.” 

A slender hand finds its way to Kylo’s side, thumb rubbing slow circles into his skin. Belatedly, he realises that he’s still covered in dried sweat, the insides of his thighs uncomfortably tacky, though he can’t quite find it in himself to care – not when Hux is looking at him like that. 

“So I’ve been told,” he says, and dips his head. For the briefest moment Kylo thinks he might be kissed; feels his heart flutter with the anticipation of it – but Hux’s angle is lower, his lips catching on the edge of Kylo’s jaw and trailing lower.

A sound, unbidden, spills from Kylo’s throat, and he can’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed as he threads a hand through the short strands of Hux’s hair, watching lazily as it spills out across the backs of his fingers, ivory against gold. Hux curls a hand around the back of Kylo’s leg, fingers digging gently into the place where thigh meets buttock, and Kylo’s own fingers tighten in turn, knuckles white in response to the heat that curls low in his belly. 

Nothing else seems to matter except for the way Hux is touching him, and dimly, in the back of his mind, Kylo thinks that he could get used to this – the sun kissing his skin, the smell of sea-salt and sweat hanging in the air, and Hux – knelt between his legs like it’s an honour to be there. Kylo turns his head, bites down on the fabric of the pillow to stop himself from crying out. 

Hux glances up, and when Kylo meets his eyes again the look in them is pure sin, and Kylo has to swear, fingers tightening as he tugs on Hux’s hair, begging him to move, needing him closer somehow. Hux obliges wordlessly, crawling up the length of Kylo’s body, pausing only to nip and kiss at his flushed skin. His cock is hard, dragging against Kylo’s thigh with every move, and it’s too much. 

“Hurry up and fuck me,” Kylo says, not caring how desperate he sounds, unable to think beyond how much ne needs Hux inside of him, this instant.

Smirking against Kylo’s throat, Hux rolls his hips, the movement lazy, the friction between them nowhere near enough to satisfy. 

“You know,” he replies, “Patience is a virtue.”

Kylo lets out a strangled groan. “You fucking ass.” He grits out, blunt edges of his nails digging into Hux’s shoulders, “I hate you.”

In response, Hux only smirks, the barest hint of a curve at the edge of his lips, pushes a finger into Kylo with no preamble. “No, you don’t.” Hux says, voice infuriatingly steady, though Kylo knows it’s a façade – can feel the quick hammering of Hux’s heart, hear the slightly ragged hitch in his breathing, “I think you wish you could spend every day, just like this.” He teases another finger in, and Kylo moans, hands curling into tight fists, as he rocks back against Hux’s hand. 

“I might just not go back to DC,” he jokes, squirming, as Hux mouths against his neck, “Might just stay here forever.” 

Hux only lets out a muffled laugh in response, tailing off into a whine as Kylo reaches down between their bodies, wrapping a hand around Hux’s cock. He could definitely stay like this forever, Hux draped over him, canting his hips up against Kylo’s fist, his own touch the only thing Kylo wants to feel, for the rest of his life. 

“I thought about this.” Hux murmurs, and Kylo’s back arches when he adds a third finger, teases the pad of his thumb across Kylo’s clit, “In a room full of politicians. All those eyes on me, and I was thinking about taking you apart.” 

“Hux,” Kylo whines, struggling to form a coherent thought, his brain too focused on how fucking good he feels, how much he needs Hux to keep on touching him forever. 

He curls his fingers in response, sending a white-hot spark of pleasure that Kylo feels right to his core. He adjusts his grip on Hux’s cock, stroking him the way he's come to realise Hux likes best, quick, rough, and unforgiving. 

Kylo can feel the pleasure mounting, and he can't help the sound that escapes him as his back arches up off the mattress, coming harder than he ever has in his life. 

Hux's own orgasm hits him with a quiet groan moments after, forehead pressed against Kylo’s shoulder. 

“Fuck.” Kylo says, heaving a sigh. He pushes a hand back through his hair, grimacing when his fingers come away damp with sweat. Hux settles down on his side next to him, slender fingers tracing idle patterns on Kylo’s skin. His hands are far too graceful for a politician, Kylo thinks, and not for the first time. He carries with him a particular grace and poise – every movement deliberate, calculated. In another life, he could have been a Prince. 

“Mm,” Hux replies, his gaze still heavy lidded, expression soft in the afterglow. “Not how you thought you’d be spending this trip?” 

Kylo laughs, the sound pulled unexpectedly from his chest. When had he last felt so comfortable in somebody else’s company? “Not exactly, no.” he says, shaking his head, “Guess you didn’t either?”

“It may come as a surprise to you, but I don’t usually spend diplomatic trips in bed with pretty boys.” His hand drifts up to play with a strand of Kylo’s hair that’s spilled onto his shoulder. His hair tie had come loose at some point last night – his hopes of finding it before leaving the room this morning are dim. 

“You don’t?” Kylo’s eyebrow quirks, “But you’re so _good _at it.”__

__“That,” Hux replies, tapping an elegant finger against the centre of Kylo’s chest, “Is just for you.”_ _

__Kylo starts to laugh again, but the sound dies abruptly when Hux sits up to kiss him. Despite everything else they’ve already done – they haven’t kissed yet, and Kylo is caught completely off guard by it. It’s so tender, so intimate, that for a moment he doesn’t know what to do. Hux, sensing his hesitation, starts to draw back._ _

__“I’m sorry –” he begins, but Kylo’s reflexes catch up with him, a hand coming up to catch Hux by the back of the neck, pull them back together again. It’s tender, languid, and Kylo smiles into it, pressing as close as he can._ _

__Hux’s phone rings loudly from somewhere behind them, and, with a grimace, Hux extracts himself, looking around. “I should really get that.” He says, apologetically. Kylo lets him go, settling back onto the pillow while he watches Hux sitting up, smoothing out his hair with one hand as he answers the call with the other._ _

__“Do you have any idea what time it is?” He answers, clipped, after having glanced at the screen. Whoever it is, he’s not pleased with them for interrupting. The person on the other end says something, and Hux sighs. “Right. Yes, I understand. I’ll be right there.”_ _

__He hangs up with a frown, and sets the phone down on the bedside table._ _

__“Bad news?” Kylo asks, leaning up on his elbows._ _

__Hux offers him a half smile. “Unfortunately, there’s been some trouble back at home. I need to make a call.” He sighs again, dropping a hand to give Kylo’s thigh a gentle caress, “You should go, I’m sorry.”_ _

__Kylo sits up fully, pushing the bedsheets away from where they’re tangled around his ankles. “It’s fine, really. Duty calls,” he waves a hand dismissively, despite how his heart is sinking. Of course he has to go – this isn’t his room, and in the light of day, it’s all too dangerous for him to be seen around this part of the hotel._ _

__He climbs off the bed and begins to collect his clothes from where they’ve been carelessly discarded. There’s no time to shower here before he leaves, and he can only hope that he’ll have time to do so back at his room before Leia comes knocking. He shrugs his clothes back on, feeling Hux’s eyes lingering on him._ _

__Glancing over his shoulder, he meets Hux’s steady gaze, and flashes him a smile. “I’d tell you to take a picture, but, well.”_ _

__Hux huffs out a laugh, and picks his way across the mattress in order to reach the floor on the other side, crossing the room to smooth a hand across the expanse of Kylo’s shoulders. “Much as I enjoy fantasizing about letting everyone know you’re mine,” he says, tucking an unruly strand of hair behind one of Kylo’s ears, “I think my memory will have to serve me well enough for now.”_ _

__Kylo turns so that they’re facing, inches between them, “Will I see you later?” he asks, hating how tender the question sounds._ _

__If Hux notices, he doesn’t seem to mind. “Undoubtedly,” he says, and leans up to capture Kylo’s lips in another kiss. It’s brief, chaste, but it leaves his knees weak, and his head spinning. When they break apart, Hux is smiling, his lips twitching up at the corners. “Now go,” he says, giving Kylo the gentlest of shoves with his hand, “Before I have to ravish you again,”_ _

__Kylo smirks at him. “Doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” he murmurs, leaning back in. Hux indulges him for a moment, before placing two firm hands on Kylo’s chest and extracting himself, stepping away._ _

__“Alright,” he says, “That really is enough, otherwise we’ll get nothing done today at all.”_ _

__Rolling his eyes, Kylo reaches across to the desk to grab his keycard and cellphone, pocketing them both, before turning to the door. He cracks it open, glancing out into the corridor – blissfully empty at this time in the morning – it had been a late night for most, and it’s still barely eight AM, and then throws a last look at Hux over his shoulder._ _

__“See you,” he says, not expecting Hux to reach out for his hand, their fingers threading together for the briefest of moments, squeezing, as he smiles, impossibly tender._ _

__“I can’t wait.”_ _


End file.
